kings_film_productionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic toontown: the lost world
"Life will find a way" Jurassic toontown: The lost world was the second movie released by King's film production. It features the first green screen use of King's film production. Release Movie link: www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY4t6AufATY It was released august 8th, 2015. The movie is about the creator of jurassic park sending a scientist to a site where they once bred the dinosaurs before taking them to the park. The movie was a true passion project and is based on the film Jurassic park: the lost world. Plot During an expedition a duck gets eaten by a velociraptor while trying to fight him off. In a train station, Dr. Ian Malcolm goes into an awkward train ride with a toon who once saw him on TV. Ian gets to John Hammond's house and John tells him of an island where they bred the dinosaurs, Ian agrees to go. Ian brings his daughter Kelly along after she sneaks inside the truck of the squad. During the trip the squad go looking for Sarah harding, another scientist. They encounter a group of Stegosaurus and then find Sarah. Sarah goes to pet the baby Stegosaurus only to be attacked by the parents but live after dodging the tail. They leave off and Ian finds his daughter had snuck in and lets her go to the trip. An hour later, the INGEN crew arrive and capture dinosaurs. Thunder tells an INGEN crew member that hes in charge of running the trips. Thunder finds a footprint and asks Peter which dinosaur the footprint belongs to, Peter responds that it is the t-rex. Thunder goes with Peter to explore the t-rex's nest and capture the baby to then capture the t-rex. During an INGEN presentation Nick van owen releases the dinosaurs and they wreck havok upon their base, he later frees the t-rex infant and takes him with Sarah to the truck to treat him. The mother finds her infant in the truck and after Nick releases the infant back to his mother, the mother pushes the truck off the cliff and they are forced to hang. Eddie tries to help them and brings them a rope for them to climb but gets eaten by the t-rex. 30 minutes later the INGEN crew arrives and saves the group from the truck. Both groups go inside the jungle, Crazy fangs tells Carter that he is going to take a quick stroll and instead gets eaten by the compogsagnus. Nick decides to leave after Crazy fangs goes missing and leads the group to a nearby campsite. Kelly and Sarah encounter a t-rex, they survive after one of the campers is frightened by the rex. most of the toons in the campsite run for safety from the t-rex, Another rex is revealed and Thunder shoots the 2nd rex as the other one chases the group. Mac pickleflipper is squished by the rex as a portion of the group end up on a cave, Peter is eaten after a snake scares him into running outside, Ian finds the group and sneaks into the waterfall. The other portion of the group go into the tall grasslands only to be eaten the raptors. Nick runs into an old jurassic park building and calls rescue. Ian, Sarah, and Kelly run into some velociraptors but survive after Kelly scares them off by pushing one off a building. Nick saves the group and leads them back to toontown central only to find that fireball is trying to bring a t-rex to toontown central for a new park opening in toontown central, A boat carrying the rex crashes and is investigated, the rex is released and wreaks havok upon toontown central. Ian and Sarah decide to rescue the baby and bring him to the mother in order to get her attention, the plan works and the rex is back to the jungle. In the aftermath, Kelly watches the Kong toon news of the boat going back and Hammonds interview, Hammond states "Life will find a way" as Ian once said and the dinosaurs are seen roaming in the jungle. Cast Director: Kingwackogooglethud King loopy pinkerscreech as Dr. Ian Malcolm Daffy as Sarah harding Sigmund as Nick van owen Miss crazy fumblefoof as Kelly Yahir as Eddie Thundercloud as Thunder Brainstorm as the duck in the beginning King pancake as Carter Mac pickeflipper as Mac Astro as Astro Prof. Michael as Michael Vegeto as Vegeto Yui snowheart as Benjamin's mom Doctor grumphodore as Benjamin's dad Rusty as Benjamin List of species #Toons #Dinosaurs Production After Barracudas, I wanted to make one more movie and finish it by the end of summer, I chose jurassic park because I had always wanted this to come to life in toontown rewritten form and thus turned to the green screen and minecraft. I had started production and worked everyday on this movie. Trivia *Jurassic park 2 is one of king's favorite movies *The particular scene of the t-rex in the city was king's favorite *95% of the movie uses green screen effects and minecraft *This is the first time that I use a green screen for a movie